1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing pool assembly with water full of nano-scale ozone bubbles for rehabilitation and, more particularly, to a bathing pool assembly that has water full of nano-scale ozone bubbles and that saves water to prevent germs from infecting a person when he is taking a bath and also to provide potable water without germs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the oxidizing ability of ozone is 300 times more than that of chlorine, ozone can kill more germs than chlorine does. Thus, ozone dissolved in water is used to kill germs. Water with dissolved ozone is usually used to clean skin especially a burned wound to facilitate the burned wound to recover. For a person having a weak resistance against disease, water with dissolved ozone not only can be used to clean his body, but also can be drunk to raise a cure rate.
If water is emulsified to generate multiple bubbles, water will release anions from the bubbles to kill germs after the bubbles burst. Because dental instruments usually propagate germs such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, fluorescent pseudomonads, Amebae, hepatitis A virus, hepatitis B virus, human immunodeficiency virus and other bacillus that may infect patients, emulsified water with ozone can be used to wash the dental instruments or be used to gargle in a person's mouth. The emulsified water with ozone can kill germs, adhering to the dental instruments or the person's mouth cavity, in a few minutes. Thus, the person or the patients are not easily infected by germs.
However, tap-water passing through pipes and a water tower that are not cleaned frequently will result in tap-water full of germs. Moreover, it is not convenient for people to obtain water with ozone or emulsified water with ozone in their daily lives. Thus, people, especially elders and children who have a weak resistance against disease, will be infected easily by germs.
Furthermore, many people go to a public bathroom to clean their bodies. However, the public bathroom has a capacity of many people and has many long pipes, so germs such as Staphylococcus propagates more easily give rise to many diseases, for example, a disease of the urinary system, septicemia, pneumonia and other dermatitis. Therefore, if the public bathroom has no desirable sterilizing device, people's health will be damaged.
Additionally, water can not be used repeatedly after a person takes a bath, so water will be wasted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bathing pool assembly with water full of nano-scale ozone bubbles for rehabilitation to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.